extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of the Stars
The Legend of the Stars is a 4 Chaptered Story revolving around the Toa from the Stars: Starlint and Starlo. It is set in the world of Alithia. Chapter 1 Some would say that the Stars hold secrets, others think it not true. But it is. Every star you see in the nights sky might be a civilization, a planet, or a prison for those who have done wrong. A large chunk of rock was floating in space. Something hidden deep in the rock. Alithia is a World inhabited by many different species. This the world that the Meteor was homing in on rapidly. It hit the atmosphere and pieces flew off. A brilliant gray and white light stripped the star of the rock leaving two figures soaring down to the ground. But a blue force split the two sending them across the Alithia. Both landed in the Great Swamp but separated by hundreds of Kios. It was time to let their destinies unfold!!! Starlo A glowing being struck the ground with such force that the swamp around him was destroyed. Trees were obliterated and a few that were further away were set on fire. The being could tell this is not where he had previously been. He could remember his past. That was at least a good sign. He remembered to the old days and the great wars... 1,000,000 Years Ago Meteors were flung from the sky to the ground, Starlo dodged, so did his friend, Starlint. It would have been fine if this were natural, but indeed this was not the case. The great war of Toa and Mindwalkers had sen their planets into ruin. Mindwalkers were a race of elementally fueled beings. They were a great match for the Toa. But their leader had the greatest power they had ever encountered. Ten Toa had charged him but with one swing of his staff they were torn apart, destroyed, gone. The Mindwalkers had distorted Space and Time to get their leader from the Jaws of Death (an event that destroyed over 10,000 planets.) Their leader absorbed the power and impact, everything and added it to his power. No one knew his name but him. With one fowl attack he doomed the other Toa killing them. He focused all of his attention on the two remaining Toa of the Stars (as they were called) and sent the Mindwalkers against them. But the Toa encountered them on their own will wishing peace. But all the Leader had done was laugh and attack them. But they were harder to catch then he had anticipated. The leader had a plan. When he caught them he poured Energized Protodermis at them. Instead of killing them it split off part of the Star they were fighting on and fused them deep inside. Current Time Starlo scouted ahead. His past experience had taught him that enemies love to attack from behind. He missed his brother but had to go on. A few Airwalkers strolled through the swamp (but Starlo saw them as Green Mindwalker) Starlo hid behind a overgrown Tree. He couldn't risk being seen by them and would have to take them out quickly and quietly. Light illuminated the Swamp and disintegrated the Airwalkers making them history. He moved quickly forward not risking others running to their aid. He saw a village, with villages like that of his home world. Matoran. Le-Matoran to be more specific. One of the Matoran saw him and came running over. "Great Toa, welcome to Trazk. Have you traveled alone or are their others with you. "I'm sorry little one, there was another with me but..." "Oh, I am sorry for your loss," his tone was sympathetic. "No, he is not dead. Just far away," Starlo's eyes centered on a giant tree in the center of the village. He ran to it and climbed to the top hoping to see Starlint there... but with no luck. He jumped to the ground. "You're not Toa of Air but you can climb, say, what element do you control???" He smiled, "I am a Toa of Light." The Matoran's eyes widened, "There hasn't been a Toa of Light on Alithia for over 10,000 years. You are you?" the Matoran started to back away. "I am Toa Starlo and no, I am not from this word, will that be a problem???" he tilted his eyebrows for effect. "Not at all, I must tell the elders of this. You're comming with me," the Matoran said excitedly and yanked Starlo's arms, "By the way the names Trays." Starlint Starlint flexed his fingers. All of them were working. After 1,000,000 years of floating in space you would have thought he would have a fault, but not one. As a Toa of Magnetism he could operate things as a magnet, or pull Metal towards him. He had already used his powers quite a few times for self defense against the Mindwalkers. One thing was on his mind. The leader of the Mindwalkers had sent Energized Protodermis gushing towards them and then something happened. He were fused to the center of a rock that was part of a Star that he and his brother, Starlo, had been fighting on. He spent 1,000,000 years floating until one day they entered a planets atmosphere, a blue force had separated them. This is what worried him. What was it? Or more importunely, who was it? The fist thing that popped into his mind was the Leader of the Mindwalkers. But he was dead. The star was heading towards the Jaws of Death. Nothing could escape that, could it? Starlint had so many questions but who could answer it. The Swamp he was in was filled with a powerful force that could change a weaker being easily. Starlint raced out of the swamp into a pit of lava. He was falling. "Well that was smart," he said to himself while quickly making a Metal bridge to save him. After that problem was solved he realized that he mush be in a settlement of some kind. He cautiously walked to one of the Ta-Matoran, "Where am I?" The Matoran looked mildly surprised at his question but then saw that he was serious, "My Toa friend, you are at Hakes, Village of Fire. The Village at the bottom of the world. Although it is rarely called that. Who might you be???" This was a lot for the Toa to take in but he managed, "My name is Starlint, I'm looking for my Brother, Toa Starlo, we got... well... separated." The Matoran gave him a happy smile, "Then you came to the right Matoran. The names Zezalk. Now lets find this brother of yours." There time on Alithia had started. They had a way to but they would complete their destiny, they hoped. Elsewhere A giant figure strode through the swamp, behind him was a small army of Mindwalkers, all of different Elements. A Toa named Lezk approached him. "You wished to see me my lord," He bowed to him. "Thank you my friend. Call me Lord Kalesk. That name will be whispered all over Alithia one day. Just you wait." "What of the Toa Lord Kalesk." Kalesk's face turned grim, "It seems they were more fortunate thenI had forseen. They landed, unharmed, but split. And of Nynrah?" Lezk's grinned, "He's dead." "The it has begun. The rise of Lord Kalesk!!!" Chapter 2 The Toa survived, spreading out to other universes, planets. But some were treacherous. Some turned insane and attacked there own. The Lord of the Toa, Taneous, who had he power to manipulate all elements tunneled into a Star using his powers to make it secure. It would be a prison. Lezk was among the Star Toa. But the others had no idea. When one tried to escape one of the stars the inside would collapse on itself and kill them. Starlo Starlo had been running with Trays for a while, it seems in the Matoran's excitement he got lost. But finally they arrived. The village elder was lying on a mattress, his Heartlight was glowing faintly. "Who is this?" "This is the village elder, he is dieing," it seemed that Trays was trying to keep back tears. Starlo bent over the dieing Matoran and opened his hands, energy poured from them into the Matoran. The Matoran drew in a few ragged gasps. "I'm alive. And I owe it to you Toa. What can I do to thank you." Starlo looked slightly sad for a moment but then brightened up, "Do you have any fast transport." A smile flashed across Trays face. Only a few hours had passed and I had gone through the villages of Plasma, Acid, Sonic and Iron. But the next village was where I would have to stop. Word spread of the Great Swamp expanding itself into the Village of Earth. When Alithia was young it was divided into many sections. 1/20 of it was swamp. But it expanded by itself and spread. Now it had taken up 19/20 of Alithia. He pulled in just before he entered a colossal cave. Many Onu-Matoran were at work around the cave expanding it, building statues of there now dead Toa, killed by Lezk. Starlo continued walking through the cave. It was illuminated by Lightstones, brilliantly bright Lightstones only located there. But now Starlo understood why there was a commotion. Part of the cave had been ripped apart by undergrowth and Swamp water. But Starlo had to get through. He bought his staff to his chest and poured all of his powers into it. A beam of brilliant white light scorched the Swamp and cleansed a path to the other side. All around Starlo Matoran cheered. But he had a job to do. But someone disagreed. Mindwalkers of Earth leapt down trough the newly cleansed hole. And they were only after one person. Starlo! Starlint Zezalk was puffed, he couldn't keep up with the running Starlint. Century was far behind them. In there Zezalk had asked Everyone if they had seen a Toa of Light around those parts. Characters, Species, Places and Factions Characters * Starlint - Toa of Magnetism * Starlo - Toa of Light * Trays - Le-Matoran * Zezalk - Ta-Matoran * Lord Kalesk * Lezk - Toa of Air * Nynrah - Warrior (Deceased) Species * Toa * Mindwalkers * Matoran Places * Alithia Factions * Kingdom of Alithia Rating What would you rate The Legend of the Stars? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish!